The Saiyuki Boys sings The Bear Song!
by Sakata no Ginshiro
Summary: Eto na sila... ang mga Boys sa Saiyuki ay kakanta yung The Bear Song. Contains SPOILERS 'ito kaya heto na ang pangyayari pagkatapos ng Saiyuki Reload Gunlock episode 2


**Babala: **Hindi akin ang anime kaya 'wag mo akong aasta-astahin pa, baka mautot kayo sa katatawa. (nakasuot lang ako ng gas mask remember)

Eto ang Filipino Fanfic sa Saiyuki at paano sila makaharap sa isang problema… ang OSO? Kakantahin nila yung 'The Bear Song' para kumalma ang mga oso sa gubat, o tatakbo sila sa kawalan? Malalaman mo dudes at… MAMAMATAY KA SA KAKATAWA! (dahil may hawak siya ng malaking espada ni Siegfried at naka-baluti pa lang ako)

Pamagat: Nang dahil sa mga hinayupak na oso. As in… The Saiyuki Boys singing the Bear Song

Nailathala ni: YHKD

Rating: K+

Dahilan: konting violence lang

Isang araw sa kagubatan na nagkakaroon ng isang malaking kaguluhan nang dahil sa mga mababangis ng hayop, kabilang dito ay ang mga oso. Ang mga magiting as in… mabisyong monghe, babaerong ipis, matakaw na matsing at isang lalaki na maganda ang kanyang ngiti ay nagtatakbo na ubod ng tulin palayo sa mga oso. Nagplano na si **Cho Hakkai **at nagsabi "guys, hiwalay tayo" at nang nagreklamo si **Sha Gojyo** "ano ba Hakkai, tapos na ang plan A natin eh tapos split run uli? Aba'y nangingimay ang aking binti sa katatakbo!"

Aniya ni **Son Goku **"oo nga't nagugutom muna ako sa katatakbo na ubod ng tulin! Alangan mo kung ako si Andres Bonifacio eh kahit putol ang binti niya eh makakatakbo na matulin"

Nairita si Gojyo "ano'ng klaseng matsing ka? 'ala ka bang alam kundi pagkain yung nasa isip mo, engot na matsing!"

"Ano'ng pake mo sa takbo ehj pahirap 'to eh, mutated shokoy na ipis!" bulalas ni Goku.

"aba…" galit na pananalita ni Gojyo.

"aaba-aba ka d'yan, menyek ne epes!" bulyaw na pangangasar ni Goku si Gojyo.

Nang naging abala sa pagtakbo sabay sa pangangasar, sinadyang hinila ni **Genjo Sanzo Houshi** ang gatilyo ng Smith&Wesson's exorcism gun niya at pumutok na paitaas at bumulyaw siya ng malakas "ano ba kayo mga sira, aaway-away pa kayo eh baka tayo maging fastfood ng mga oso na 'yan! Kaya ko nagdala ako ng pamalo para kayong tumahimik, bwiset!"

Habang tumakbo sila, nagkaroon ng magandang ideya si Hakkai at inimungkahi niya ang plan B. nagtanong si Hakkai sa iba "nanood ba kayo ng Full House, yung kay Jessie at kay Justin?"

"Ano'ng Full House, isang king size na sandwich!" patawang isip ni Goku.

"Gunggong, Koreanovela 'yan!" patawang bulyaw ni Gojyo.

"aba'w ipis kang gago ka, biro lang eh!" aniya ng isang matsing.

"Siyempre ikaw gunggong na matsing, parating pagkain ay nasa isip mo eh!" pabulyaw na pananalita ni Gojyo

"hoy, Excuuuuuse me, Mr. red cockroach antennae na tsokoy na kamukha ni Hoshigaki Kisame, 'wag mong ismolin ang abilidad ko dahil in-demand lang ako, gagong tsokoy na mahilig!" patawang pananalita ni Goku.

"aba…" pagalit ni Gojyo

"aba…" mas lalong pagalit si Goku

Habang nagpaligsahan sila sa salitang pangangasar, (ika nga alam mo na iyang sinasabi natin eh… like gunggong, ungas, wang-bu, sira atbp.) tumili si Sanzo ng palakas "TUMAHIMIK NA KAYO MGA GAGO'T GAGA AT BABARILIN KO KAYO DIYAN, HA!"

At biglang sumang-ayon ang nagbabangayang tsokoy at matsing sa gulat at ngumiti si Hakkai sa nerbiyos nang sinabi niya ay "Sanzo, mahal ang bala mo, tipirin mo na lang".

Nagplano si Hakkai ng pampakalma sa mga oso para maituloy ang paglalakbay sa kanluran. Ang sabi ni Hakkai "well…" at biglang umubo dahil sa tuyong ubo, nilinawan ang boses na may mannerism ni Michael Ricketts at sinabi niya "ganito na lang, kumanta na lang tayo ng The Bear Song."

"yun bang… Si Papa Bear ay Malakas?" aniya ni Goku.

"Tumpak!" sinang-ayunan ni Hakkai.

"Yan ba yung kakantahin natin, seryoso ka na ba?" napailing si Gojyo.

"Sure dude, IYAN ang kakantahin natin." Sinabi ni Hakkai sa kanila at nakornihan na sina Sanzo, Gojyo at Goku.

"para 'ata akong nakornihan sa sinabi ni Mr. Smiley who ride with his jeep." Aniya nila sabay napababa ang kanilang panga sa hiya.

Nang dumating ang mga oso sa gubat, biglang sumorpresa ng mga magigiting Sanzo-ikkou ang mga hayop. Aniya ni Goku ang sisikat sa kanta kasama si Sanzo. Gojyo at Hakkai bilang mga back-up singers a la acapella at ipinakikilala ni Hakkai ang mga 'Saiyuki Boys' na ang aawitin nila ay yung walang kamatayang kanta na 'The Bear Song' at heto na sila…

Nag-riff si Goku sa kanta:

_May tatlong Bear sa loob ng isang bahay_

_Si Papa Bear, si Mama Bear at si Baby Bear…_

"Ang galing ng isang matsing, bilib na bilib na ako sa 'yo, Cheetah-eh" inaasar ni Gojyo kay Goku.

"Tumahimik ka diyan, tsokoy na mahilig. May talent 'yang Kiko Matsing natin eh samantala yung sa 'yo naman ay pagiging kontrabida ni Gagamboy sa pelikula niya, hah!" bulyaw ni Sanzo kay Gojyo.

"well… everything's under control guys" aniya ni Hakkai.

Nag-riff si Sanzo sa kanta sabay lumabas ang kanyang ugat sa mukha ng pagkamuhi at inis.

_Si Papa Bear ay Malakas!_

Si Gojyo, kumanta na parang may palaka sa lalamunan niya.

_Si Mama Bear ay maganda_

**Gojyo's POV:**

"_Syet, nakakaasar 'tong kanta na ito__. Buti pa si Kiko Matsing eh sanay sa tugtuging nursery rhymes na ito samantala ito si Mongheng Kurakot eh galit at inis sa kanta na ito pero wala akong choice kundi kantahin ko na lang ito. Nakaka-checheboreche na naman itong kanta na ito."_

Aakmang susuka sa kanta si Sanzo kay Gojyo na may Michael Ricketts Mannerism at sinabi niya "Maninigarilyo muna ako."

**Sanzo's POV:**

"_iyan ba yung kakantahin para tumahimik ang mga oso dito sa gubat para tutuloy natin sa pakanluran… How weird naman itong kanta eh parang tinaihan ng mga oso na ito, pweh!"_

At si Hakkai, nag-riff din na may matining na boses.

_Si Baby Bear ay Napakaliksi…_

Nag-riff uli ang isang matsing

_Tignan n'yo, tignan n'yo ang saya nila!_

Nag-acapella ang mga tatlo

_Ang saya nila!_

_Ang saya nila!_

_Ang saya nila!_

**Hakkai's POV:**

_Siguro nga na-pay off na ang kanta na ito sa mga oso na ito… hehehehehe…_

Nagtaka ang mga oso at kusang itong umalis papunta sa kuweba. Nagbuntung-hininga ang mga apat at muli silang lumabas sa kanluranin ng kagubatan. (as in yung West 'ika nga, yo.)

Naging maayos si Hakuryu at nang maging isang dyip, sumakay ang apat. Nang mag-usap sila, nagyabang si Goku sa kanta kay Gojyo. Sinabi niya "ha, astig naman akong kumanta!"

"Heh, ano'ng pake mo na marunong ka kumanta, Kiko Matsing!" asar ni Gojyo

"Gan'on ba, tsokoy na mahilig!" aniya ni Goku sa pangangasar

"Kahit kelan, utak-sikmurang matsing ka, hindi basta matsing ka, cheetah-eh ang tatawagin ko sa iyo!" pasigaw sa pangangasar si Gojyo.

"eh dapat tsokoy na mahilig ang tawag sa 'yo eh, Kisa-moy!" alipusta ni Goku to the maximum level.

"Iskuwambag ka, matsing" pagalit na pananalita ni Gojyo ka Goku.

Habang sila ay nagbabangayan sa pangangasar, ikinasa ang baril ni Sanzo at tinutok na paitaas at hinila niya ang gatilyo at sinadya niyang paputukin na malakas. Binulyawan pa ang nag-aaway na matsing at tsokoy.

"Mga gunggong, tumahimik muna kayo kundi bubutasin ko yung mga sentido ninyo! Mga Fighting Hayupacs."

"'di ba mas maganda ang araw nito, Hakuryu" aniya ni Hakkai.

Sumang-ayon ang dyip as in "ikkyu!".

At nang lumaon ang dapithapon. Kumanta sila ng 'The Bear Song' na may saya sa mukha maliban kay Sanzo na diring-diri siya sa kanta. Dahil rito, nagpanggap siyang sumuka at nag-Michael Ricketts mannerism pa, as in 'Excuse me, po.'

**TAPOS!**

Eto na ang Filipino Fanfic ng Saiyuki. Review na kayo para…

**MAPAPAARAY KAYO SA KATATAWA, di ba guys!**


End file.
